


Параллельные нереальности

by lamonika



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Character Death, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Songfic, ghost - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Бэн успокаивает его после кошмаров; Бэн целует его, боясь не успеть; Бэн умирает.





	Параллельные нереальности

**Author's Note:**

> Echos - 1216  
> //

Бэн обнимает его со спины, и кошмар заканчивается так же резко, как начался. Клаус сжимает чужую ладонь, лежащую в районе солнечного сплетения, смотрит в стену и молчит вопреки своей обычной разговорчивости. Кошмары — сжимающиеся стены и громкие голоса, полные то ли отчаяния, то ли бессильной ярости из-за невозможности что-то изменить — отнимают достаточно сил, и остается только контролировать дыхание; игра «кто кого переболтает» остается за дверью этой комнаты, полной теней.

Мертвецы снова выигрывают.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — шепотом просит Клаус, когда глаза привыкают к темноте, и поворачивается к Бэну лицом. Тот приподнимает руку, чтобы не мешать, но Клаус настойчиво возвращает ее обратно — и Бэн покорно прижимает ладонь к выпирающим лопаткам.

— Что? — тоже шепотом отвечает он, вытягивая ноги и зарываясь холодными ступнями в сбившееся одеяло, и Клаус нервно пожимает левым плечом.

— Что-нибудь про свои параллельные нереальности.

— Параллельные нереальности, — медленно и по слогам повторяет Бэн. Клаус тут же давится смешком, забывая о кошмарах, и вот они оба уже смеются, закусывая кулаки, чтобы не шуметь слишком сильно. Бэн не хочет думать, что разозлит отца больше — то, что они нарушают комендантский час, или что лежат в одной постели. В гнезде из подушек и длинных конечностей Клауса слишком тепло и уютно, чтобы уходить.

Петли скрипят: какая-то помятая, взъерошенная Ваня вырастает в дверном проеме, пугая замолчавших братьев и прикладывая палец к губам. В руке у нее тарелка с сэндвичами и чашка, опасно кренящаяся в сторону, и для только что проснувшейся Седьмая выглядит чересчур бодрой. И очень, очень осуждающей. В ней есть что-то от Мамы — такое же невротично-автоматизированное, настроенное на избегание проблем.

— Вас слышно даже на кухне, — шепчет она, и Бэн понятливо прикладывает палец к губам в ответ, глядя на нее через плечо. Клаус сверкает глазами из-под кудрявой челки, намекая, что это, вообще-то, его комната. Ваня понятливо ретируется (явно не к себе), но сейчас Клаусу до этого нет никакого дела.

— Параллельные нереальности, — повторяет он, чтобы отвлечь задумавшегося Бэна, и тот широко улыбается, прижимаясь подбородком к топорщащимся волосам. Клаус чувствует себя защищенным — рядом с ним Бэн, а позади — стена, сквозь которую не пройдут никакие призраки. Клаус чувствует себя спокойно — с человеком, которого в буквальном смысле зовут Ужасом, с человеком, покрытым кровью с ног до головы практически после каждой миссии.

-…в трещинах камней они обычно прячут детенышей, и у них всегда по паре десятков глаз, и отовсюду тянутся медузы, покрытые солью, — монотонно бормочет Бэн; Клаус закрывает глаза и утыкается лбом в чужую шею, чувствуя, как сонливость возвращается, утягивая куда-то в мир, полный синеватого света.

Этой ночью кошмары ему больше не снятся.

***

Бэн целует его в пятнадцать. Он угасает быстрее бенгальского огня, быстрее вспышки фотоаппарата, быстрее молнии, рассекающей небо летними ночами; погода в этом году не радует никого, даже меланхоличную, осунувшуюся Ваню, проводящую все свободное время в комнате, потерявшей своего владельца, и раз за разом пытающую несчастную скрипку. Клаус подолгу прижимается ночами к спине Бэна, чувствуя, как тот содрогается от кашля, и однажды Бэн наконец решается к нему повернуться.

У него совершенно больные глаза: словно все его органы, все кости и мышцы скручивают, перемешивают, пропускают через мясорубку. Словно что-то прорастает внутри его легких, диафрагмы, печени и селезенки, где-то за барьером, и ждет возможности вырваться.

Бэн целует Клауса, потому что боится не успеть. Кладет ладонь на впалую щеку, зажмуривается и подается вперед, едва не сталкиваясь с Четвертым носами, и Клаус чувствует тепло, и соль, и кровь на своих губах, и проржавевшую насквозь темноту капюшона, касающегося лба. Они не боятся шуметь: у отца есть занятия поважнее слежки за дисциплиной — где-то там они с Пого ищут способ как-то исправить… Все это. Абсолютно все.

Может, отец пронумеровал их всех не просто так. Может, чем больше твой порядковый номер, тем страшнее тебе жить. Это, по крайней мере, было бы логично.

— Не все из них оказываются добрыми, — говорит Бэн, вцепляясь в чужие плечи так, словно боится, что его сейчас вышвырнут из комнаты. Клаус прижимается губами к чужому лбу и обдает Бэна теплым дыханием, подтягивая одеяло повыше. Целует его в переносицу, в скулу, в щеку, не произнося ни слова.

Бэну кажется, что он слышит чьи-то голоса из-под кровати.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — просит он, жмурясь, и Клаус перекидывает через него руку, долго вглядываясь в осточертевшую темноту. Она расползается по стенам надписями, они складываются в историю; Четвертый знает ее.

— Однажды, — говорит он, тщательно подбирая слова, — мне показалось, что я смогу поднять чашку чая силой мысли, если захочу…

Бэн вслушивается в голос, заполняющий комнату и слышимый, должно быть, даже на кухне, и ему становится удивительно горько засыпать вот так, без уверенности, что завтра он проснется.

— Я никуда от тебя не уйду, — бормочет он в полудреме.

Клаус прижимает его к себе и обреченно закрывает глаза.

***

Это случается прямо на миссии. Чудовище, чем бы оно ни было, находит путь наружу прямиком через легкие и ребра Шестого. Лютер, Диего и Эллисон остаются разбираться с неприятностями, достаточно взрослые для самостоятельного завершения дела, но любая попытка отца оставить Клауса там же встречает такое сопротивление, что он сдается.

Чудовище — может, все те же щупальца, может, другие, различать их может только сам Бэн — рвется все дальше, ломая кости, обнаружив выход в мир, полный света и кислорода. Оно голодно и зло, и Бэн прижимает ладони к животу, через силу загоняя монстра обратно в реальность, из которой оно выползло, а потом кашляет, кашляет, давится воздухом пополам с костяной пылью. Клаус вглядывается в его глаза: все такие же больные, они медленно закрываются, и все вокруг — машину, руки Клауса и бледную, плачущую Ваню — заливает темной кровью.

Кажется, Бэн делил свое тело с чудовищами так долго, что они срослись, как сиамские близнецы — без потерь не разделить.

И Клаус верит, что все будет хорошо. Глупо, иррационально, но Бэн сжимает его руку, пока отец выворачивает руль и нарушает, кажется, все возможные правила дорожного движения, и Клаус верит, утирая свободной ладонью текущие слезы. Отец превратил Пого в их наставника, отец сконструировал Маму, у отца, несмотря на все его мудачество, была поразительная черта: он всегда выпутывался из безвыходных ситуаций.

Клаус верит так, как не верил ни во что и никогда.

— Я никуда не денусь, — шепчет Бэн на грани слышимости. Его хватка ослабевает, Ваня где-то на фоне начинает плакать сильнее, и Клаус, сам того не замечая, прижимается губами к тыльной стороне липкой от крови ладони.

Клаус верит в хорошее, эта вера прорастает в нем и крепнет, каменеет, обрастает какими-то бесполезными фактами о человеческом организме и его возможностях, но.

Но.

Когда Первый, Второй и Третья возвращаются, дом наполняется звенящей, давящей на уши тишиной. Пропасть между первой четверкой и Седьмой увеличивается еще на один пункт, и отец, бесцветным голосом сообщающий о смерти Номера Шесть, запирается в кабинете. Даже теперь он не зовет Бэна по имени.

Все еще плачущая Ваня вместе с Пого оттаскивают Клауса от операционного стола, пока остальные толпятся в коридоре, сдерживаемые непреклонной Мамой, и Клаус вдруг начинает выть — внезапно, на одной ноте, вцепляясь сначала в чужую руку, потом в стол, а после падая на пол и утыкаясь лбом в кафель. Ваня гладит его по плечу, и ее залитое кровью и слезами лицо сейчас белее мела.

Это чудовище пожирает Бэна живьем; эта сила пожирает Бэна живьем, и Клаус чувствует, что все хорошее, во что он еще мог верить, растворяется вместе с запахом соли прямо под пальцами.

***

Ваня находит Клауса в комнате Бэна. Отец запрещает туда заходить, как запрещал когда-то заходить в комнату Пятого, и его запреты игнорируются все так же успешно. Дом погружается в траурное молчание — оно громче, чем тогда, несколько лет назад; в отличие от Пятого, Бэн умирает на их глазах, и нет даже отголоска надежды на чудо. Все рассыпается, как карточный домик. Рушится, как замок из стекла.

Клаус пялится в стену, отказываясь выглядывать в окно и смотреть на новенькую статую, словно один его взгляд разрушит хрупкую иллюзию чужого присутствия. Проходит неделя, и все это время Четвертый шатается непонятно где. Ваня замечает в дрожащих пальцах что-то, похожее на самокрутку, и топчется на пороге, не решаясь заговорить.

— Каково тебе было, — вдруг спрашивает ее Клаус, отворачиваясь от стены, и Ваня сжимает губы, видя, что он вот-вот расплачется, — когда Пятый исчез?

Ваня хочет сказать о многом. Вспомнить, как он первым преодолевал все лестничные пролеты и улыбался ей, пока отец не видел, и как она улыбалась в ответ, поднося свисток к губам; как пробиралась тайком на кухню, пока Пятый лежал в комнате и отдыхал после тренировок, и делала ему сэндвичи с арахисовой пастой и зефиром, а Пятый в ответ прятал скрипку от загребущих рук любопытных Эллисон и Диего, не давая им случайно ее испортить; как однажды, когда она заболела, Пятый потратил свой выходной и принес ей откуда-то банку разноцветной сладкой ваты, чудом избежав нагоняя от отца; как предостерегающе мотала головой, сидя за обеденным столом, и даже не попыталась встать, чтобы остановить Пятого.

Вспомнить, как страшно было встречаться с Клаусом глазами и ждать, что он скажет «я видел его». И что страшнее этого было только осознание пустоты в комнате — пока надежда, теплившаяся внутри, боролась с необходимостью признать, что Пятый не вернется.

— Невыносимо, — находит Ваня нужное слово — и понимает по взгляду Клауса, что ему прекрасно известно, как много она хотела бы сказать.

Они садятся плечом к плечу и раскуривают один косяк на двоих. Для скорбящей Вани он первый и последний; для Клауса — всего лишь ступенька к тому, в кого он когда-нибудь превратится. Клаус смотрит куда-то поверх головы сестры, и на секунду ему чудится, что среди других призраков он видит и слышит Бэна — кричащего от отчаяния и бессилия, вырывающегося из цепкой хватки темноты, забирающей Шестого к себе.

Но затем комната заполняется дымом и запахом травки — и впервые за все эти годы Клаус не слышит ни одного голоса, не видит ни одного силуэта.

Мертвецы замолкают.


End file.
